


5 Times Other People Make Mickey Smile + 1 Time Ian Cracks the Code

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: okay I love your prompts. this one isn’t the best, but prompt where Mickey has a praise kink. and it isn’t even really sexual, or specific to Ian. anytime he helps with Liam or Yev and someone says he’s good with kids, or when he backs Carl up in a random fight and Carl calls him the best, or when he helps Mandy out somehow. just because all his life he’s been shit to everyone (daddy issues 101) so like Mickey loves being praised and Ian finds out and does it a lot for little shit like whenever Mickey orders take out or walks him to work or something and just fluff omf (but also it you want it can be sexual bc thats hot too!)





	

Ian has noticed something recently.

 

Ever since he and Mickey became official and Mickey became a part of the family, Mickey’s been smiling a lot more.

 

This, of course, makes Ian ecstatic.

 

He’s been spending the last four years trying to figure out exactly how to coax those beautiful grins out of his boyfriend and now they flow freely.

 

Sure, he’s still his grumpy little self, just a little happier.

 

*******

LIAM:

 

Mickey’s been babysitting Liam a lot lately.

 

As it turns out, he’s the only one without a strict job schedule, so he offered one day when Fiona couldn’t find a sitter and now it’s just become the usual.

 

Every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, Fiona drops Liam off at the Milkovich house for the day.

 

Mickey does his best to keep the kid entertained.

 

This past weekend he made a trip to the craft store and bought a bunch a paints and stickers and markers for he and Liam to use.

 

They spend the whole day drawing and finger painting.

 

That afternoon, Ian and Fiona make it back to the house at the same time. They walk inside to see Mickey trying to wash all the paint off of Liam’s face and hands.

 

Fiona grins as she watches Liam giggle at the funny faces Mickey makes while he scrubs at the boy's fingers.

 

“All done, little man.” Mickey says, lifting the boy off the counter and setting him on the ground.

 

Only then does he notice the two siblings at the door.

 

“Oh, hey.” He greets.

 

He clasps Liam’s hand in his and leads him over to Fiona and Ian.

 

Fiona squats down so she’s on Liam’s eye level.

 

“Did you have fun with Mickey today?”

 

Liam nods fervently.

 

“Mickey’s the best!” He cheers, squeezing Mickey’s hand before letting go.

 

Ian notices how Mickey smiles shyly at that, face going red.

 

Mickey waves goodbye to Liam before going back to the kitchen to clean up the mess, grinning the whole time.

 

**********

MANDY:

 

Ian and Mickey are sitting on the couch, listening to Mandy go on and on.

 

She’s talked about her latest boyfriend, her shitty job, some jacket she wants, what she had for fucking breakfast.

 

Ian loves her to death, but the girl can talk for hours.

 

Mickey sighs and pushes himself off the couch.

 

“Where ya going, Mick?” Ian asks.

 

“Got some errands to run.” He grunts, grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out the door.

 

*

 

Ian and Mickey are laying in bed that night when Mandy comes running in, jumping on top of Mickey.

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” She squeals, squeezing her brother in a tight hug. “I love it! Thank you!”

 

Ian glances up to see Mandy holding a new jacket, the one she spent twenty minutes describing to them earlier that day.

 

She kisses Mickey’s cheek before leaving the room to go try it on.

 

Ian looks down at Mickey to see him laying there, eyes closed but a wide smile on his face.

 

**************

 

CARL

 

Carl and Mickey come busting through the kitchen door while Ian stands at the sink washing dishes.

 

“Where have you two been?” Ian grins at the happy looks on their faces.

 

“Mickey took me to this abandoned building where he has a gun range set up. I got to shoot a gun!” Carl announce excitedly.

 

Ian turns to Mickey who shrugs under the scrutiny of his gaze.

 

“It was so fun!” Carl continues. “Don’t screw this up, Ian, cause Mickey’s the best!”

 

Carl runs up the stairs to do whatever it is that Carl does, leaving behind a red cheeked Mickey with a toothy smile plastered on his face.

 

**************

DEBBIE:

 

Mickey is relaxing on the sofa, watching TV with Ian when Debbie comes home from school.

 

She sits down beside Mickey, studying the side of his face with an intense gaze.

 

Mickey turns to meet her eye line.

 

“Geez, Little Red, what?” He huffs when she continues her stare-down.

 

“Was it you?” She asks ominously.

 

"Was what me?” Mickey replies, though the blush on his face betrays him.

 

"What’d you do, Mick?” Ian pipes up.

 

Debbie shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“He got Dylan to leave me alone.” She beams. “I can finally walk around school without some creep following my every move."

 

“You did that, Mickey?” Ian asks.

 

Debbie jumps forward to grasp Mickey into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you!” She screeches before standing up and going to the kitchen.

 

No matter how hard he tries to hide it, Ian couldn’t miss the bright smile that is glued to Mickey’s face.

 

***************

 

FIONA

 

“Ian!” Fiona squeals when he walks through the kitchen door. Ian tilts his head at the sight of his sister and boyfriend, both covered in flour and standing in front of the stove. “Why didn’t you tell me that Mickey was such a good baker?"

 

“I, uh, didn’t know he was.” Ian shrugs.

 

“He just taught me how to make these amazing cookies from scratch and, holy shit Ian, you have to try them!” She beams.

 

Mickey blushes when Ian moans after taking a bite of the cookie Fiona hands him.

 

“Fuck, Mick. Where have you been hiding this shit?” Ian asks.

 

“I know!” Fiona agrees. “He’s a keeper, Ian. We need someone like him to save us from starving.”

 

Fiona scurries off to wash the flour out of her hair, leaving Ian and Mickey behind.

 

Ian can’t help but mirror that proud smile that’s stuck on Mickey’s face these days.

 

************

 

+1

 

Ian’s not sure why it took him so long to figure this out.

 

Of course all it takes is a compliment and a ‘good job!’ to get Mickey to smile. Those are two things he grew up without in his house of horrors.

 

And now that Ian’s cracked the code, there will be no shortages of Mickey smiles on his watch.

 

He takes advantage of this new information that night while they’re lying in bed.

 

Ian pulls Mickey closer by the waist, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“You are amazing.” Ian whispers to the beautiful boy in front of him, squeezing him tight when that signature smile makes an appearance. “And I’m so happy that everyone else sees it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
